Holiday Confessions
by princessandthepen
Summary: Just a little story about love, lust and lingerie . (Not too smutty though)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer they aren't mine. Janet Evanovich created them I'm just taking them out to enjoy the holiday.

All mistakes are my own. Merry Christmas.

OooooooooooO

"You can do this Stephanie," I muttered to myself.

The loud creak of my ten-year old Honda's door echoed through the underground garage of Rangeman. Before climbing out of the car I cinched the belt of my trench coat as tight as I could and checked to make sure the red velvet hat was still tucked snugly in the pocket. On a breath I stood from the car and glanced around relieved that I was alone. I counted my steps listening to the clicking of my black stilettos as I rushed to the elevator. I gave a little finger wave to the camera as I rode up to the penthouse wondering if the Merry Man on duty was aware that I was practically naked under my coat. I decided not to think about it and instead silently rehearsed the speech I'd made up on the drive across town.

When I exited the elevator I was surprised to see Ranger waiting. Someone had alerted him of my arrival. He was dressed in his usual SWAT gear leaning against the doorframe looking effortlessly sexy and very dangerous.

"Babe," he greeted me.

"Ranger."

Ranger stepped to the side and I slid past his firm body glad to be finally out of the cameras watch. Taking one last deep breath for courage I squared my shoulders and turned to look at Ranger. He was studying me with an expression that sent me from nervous to thermal nuclear meltdown instantly.

"Welcome home. How was Miami?" I asked.

"Busy. I'll be heading back after the first of the year."

My heart sank to hear he would be leaving so soon. Then again Ranger never stayed in one place too long. After all he was like the wind traveling a course only he knew and he could see.

I pulled the belt on my coat my coat a little tighter. Rangers eyes followed the movement of my hands. Suddenly I felt very self conscience of the naughty Santa costume I was wearing. I silently cursed the Frederick's of Hollywood and American Express for helping me make a fool of myself tonight.

"Would you like to take your coat off Babe? I was going to open a bottle of wine and listen to some music."

"No!" I shouted. "I mean no thank you. I only stopped by to say hello."

Ranger narrowed his eyes slightly and his lips tipped up in an almost smile. I swallowed hard because I knew he was growing suspicious of my strange behavior. I took a step toward the door, sliding past Ranger. Lightening fast he changed the momentum and I was pinned to the wall by his delicious body my head bookended between his strong hands.

"Lester tells me that you ended your relationship with Morelli. Tank was quick to point out that a week later he took a job in Camden and moved a week after that. Bobby thought I should know that you've been keeping to yourself but that Eddie Garazza has been bragging about how much you've learned at the firing range. He told Brown you been meeting him at the range three days a week. Seems Garazza also let it slip you've been studying self-defense at Cobra Dojo."

"Eddie said he wouldn't tell anyone," I whispered not making eye contact with him.

Ranger worked his thigh between my legs and slid his hands to my back pulling us flush against each other. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Ranger knew the effect he had on my body and no doubt he was using it to his advantage.

"Today in the bond's office Connie told me that the two of you have been taking a weekly wine tasting course and that you've been driving her nuts studying. She tried to bribe me to take your to your next class. Lula decided I should know you've been talking about taking a cooking a cooking class and that you bought a computer program to learn Spanish. Then today I was working at my desk when Tank, Santos and Brown came in unannounced and called an impromptu meeting..."

Ranger's hands slid around my waist and he untied the belt to the coat. His hands tunneled inside. Feeling the silky fabric of the red corset he raised an eyebrow at me in question. Before I could say anything Ranger pulled the coat open and his breath caught when he saw the red satin trimmed with white fur.

"Is this an invitation Babe because it certainly looks like one," he said leaning forward to run his mouth over my collar bone.

I tilted my head to give him batter access to my neck. Then I remembered the speech I'd rehearsed in the elevator. This wasn't suppose to happen like this.

"Ranger" I said pushing his shoulders a little. "Ranger stop...I mean wait."

Ranger's stopped and took a step back never breaking eye contact with me. I took a minute to gather my thoughts and pulled the coat back on my shoulders. I shook my head to clear it and took a deep breath.

" What everyone told you was true. I've been trying to change, to become a better bounty hunter and a better person. Some of those choices or rather a lot of those choices have been influenced by you. At first I denied it telling myself that it was only coincidence that I was interested in learning about things that peaked your interest. That I wasn't doing it to impress you. Then I got the flu and I spent a few days alone in my apartment. I had plenty of time to think about my life. That's when I realized I was changing because of you. Because I wanted to be a part of your life. I love you. I came here tonight to offer myself, my whole self to you," I paused opening the jacket a little. "I know you want this part of me but do you want the rest of me too?"

OooooooooooO

More tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier in the day...

There were two solid taps on the office door and before it flew open. Lester marched inside followed by Tank and Bobby. Les closed the laptop and pushed Ranger out of his chair."

"We need to talk," Les said.

"I don't know what the fuck your doing Santos but you're asking for an ass kicking."

"We need to talk about Stephanie," Tank said.

"Is she hurt?"

"No. She's safe. I just saw her at Pino's a few minutes ago. She was sitting alone eating a slice of pizza and she looked so sad and lonely it made me want to kick your ass," Lester continued.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Ranger growled.

"Everything, asshole," Bobby said stepping forward. "She's been like this since you left six months ago. Did you know that she dumped the cop, this time for good. He took a job down in Camden and was gone two weeks later. A couple months ago Eddie stopped me at the station bragging about working with Steph at the gun range. Said she could hit kill shots in rapid secession without lining up the shot. He said she was also working out at Cobra Dojo two days a week. So you tell me why would a woman who is terrified of her gun and despises exercise is suddenly so interested in both?"

"Only one reason I can think of, she wants to impress a you," Tank added.

"If you don't make play for her soon someone else will. Only He won't be a jerk like Morelli and she might really give her heart away this time. Then you'll never have a change to make her your woman in more than name. Hell, the Bombshell is hot, maybe I'll ask her out myself," Lester said dodging Ranger and he lunged toward him.

"Think about it Ranger, the woman is a real special and she won't be available much longer," Tank said turning to leave.

"Cousin think about it, really think about it. She's been there for you so many times do you think a girl like Steph would do those things of she wasn't in love?"

00000

I stood in front of Ranger my heart pounding so hard I was worried it might leap from my chest. He remained frozen in place, his eyes locked with mine. Then his eyes closed and he turned away from me. Dropping his head as if he'd been defeated.

"So this is what this feels like," I whispered tying the belt of the coat hiding my body. "I'll be going. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening. I can see myself out."

Quickly I flung the door to the apartment open and rushed into the lobby. Just as my finger connected with the button I felt the air shift behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Ranger standing in the apartment doorway.

"Babe, don't go."

I stood still willing myself to stay strong. He'd rejected me. How could I stay? I couldn't my pride wouldn't let me.

"Please stay."

I mustered my strength and remained steadfast. Not giving an inch. I refused to let him see my face or comfort himself by offering kind words. The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside and pushed the button for the garage never looking at Ranger.

The doors opened to the garage and before I could step out the door to the stairwell crashed open and Ranger ran out at bullet speed. He scanned the area looking at the cars then turning his head to the elevator he spotted and broke into a sprint across the garage. In a panic I furiously pressed the button to close the doors. The doors closed but Ranger was quicker stepping between them to stop their movement.

"I love you."

"But?" I asked.

Ranger shook his head and took a step toward me.

"I love you," he repeated.

The doors closed and Ranger used the fob to bypass us to the penthouse, and scramble the camera feed. He was standing against the wall opposite me; watching. Neither of us moved or spoke. When the doors opened to the penthouse lobby Ranger put his arm out and gestured with his head toward the apartment door.

"Ranger you don't have to explain. I understand you've always been honest about your stand on relationships."

"Why did you leave?" Ranger asked. "You didn't give me a chance to say anything."

"You turned away."

"You surprised me. I wasn't sure what to think. One second I was trying to figure out how to get you naked and then next you say you love me. I'm sorry I turned away. I was trying control of my body so I could talk to you. Let's go in the apartment, we have some things to talk about," Ranger said.

I stepped off the elevator and noticed the door to the apartment was ajar. When my footsteps faltered Ranger stepped beside me and placed a reassuring hand at the small of my back.

"I was panicked you would get away. I can't believe how scared I was when those elevator doors closed. I think my heart stopped for a few seconds," Ranger said closing the door behind him."I think I may have jumped the last flight of steps hoping to catch you." Ranger closed the space between us and took one of my hands in his placing it over his heart. "I love you. I'm not a traditional man, Babe. I won't be at the dinner table every night and you won't always be able to just pick up the phone and call me. But I'll love you like no one else can. I already do. I love you just the way you are. if you want to learn about new things or improve a skill because it's what you want that's fine, but don't do it to impress me. I'm already amazed by you every single day."

"I love you, too. With every thing I am I love you. I know this is a complicated choice but it's the only choice that's right for me. I'll probably keep going to the self-defense classes because I like them but that wine tasting class is boring. Maybe I'll get one of the guys here to help me with my gun skills. Eddie's been great but his oldest..."

"Babe," Ranger interrupted me. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," He said as he pulled in his arms and brushed a kiss across my cheek. "Tell me again," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you."

Ranger pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with tenderness and passion that promised a lifetime of love. Soon the kiss changed and he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I could feel his body changing against me. I broke the kiss and reached into the coat pocket pulling out the hat and placing it on my head before dropping the coat on the floor. I watched Ranger's eyes as he slowly scanned my body from head to toe.

"Babe is this my Christmas present?" He asked his voice deep and sexy like rich chocolate. He traced the fur trim of the bustier with his finger sending a tingle of electricity straight to my doodah.

"Have you been a good boy this year? I asked in my best sex kitten voice.

Ranger gave me a sexy grin and ran hand down my body and touching me in places I'd only dreamed of and when I shivered in anticipation he kissed me behind my ear and whispered, "I have been a good boy, but that's about to change."

OoooooooooooooO

Merry Christmas! ~ R


End file.
